highschool_of_the_deadfandomcom-20200223-history
Saeko Busujima
Saeko Busujima (毒島 冴子, Busujima Saeko?) is one of the main characters in Highschool of the Dead. At the begining of the series she used a wooden bokken to fight off the "them" but was later given a sword by Souichiro Takagi to fight "them" with. About Saeko is a high school senior and president of the school's kendo club, she is extremely skilled with a bokken and close combat. Calm and collected with a sense of pride in her skills and those that she's with, Saeko is among the most reliable of the group. Everyone can count on her combat skills to pull them through a tough spot if need be. She has shown fondness towards Takashi and believes in his abilities to get them through the crisis. Not much is known about her family except for her father who had traveled abroad on a self-defense conference before the advent of the Outbreak. Appearance Saeko has long, straight and shiny black hair which is shown in the anime to have a blue or sometimes indigo colour to it and she is also shown to have blue eyes. One of Saeko's physical features which is often shown in the manga are Saeko's lips which have a shiny pink appearance. Over the course of the series Saeko mostly wears her school uniform, however she has changed her attire more than once in the series. These instances include wearing nothing but an apron and a thong at Shizuka's friend's house and wearing a kimono at Saya's house. (Manga) *After leaving the Takagi house Saeko's school attire changes where as she now wears special tall female battle boots with heels, long purple stalkings, a special belt to hold her sword and purple gloves. (even though she actually wore that attire when she left Shizuka's friends house) (Anime) *After leaving Shizuka's friends house, her clothing changes form apron and thong to female battle boots with heels, long lace purple stalkings, purple gloves, school uniform top, and a skirt that shows the string of her thong and her entire right thigh. While Saeko and Takashi is on the sandbar she changes the school uniform top for a tank top because it got wet. Lafter she changes back to the school uniform top after they reach the asylum of the shrine History Four years prior to the story Saeko was attacked by a man on her way home one night, however was able to easily overpower the man since she had her wooden sword with her. After killing the man the police released her due to the circumstance, however after that night Saeko found that she had a sadistic side to her that enjoyed killing. It is also implied that some point in the past she had liked a boy however was never able to tell him how she felt. Personality At the begining and throughout the series Saeko is shown to be a kind, caring, strong and very reliable person which is pointed out by other characters. Saeko often considers the feelings of other members of the group and often ensures their well being. Later on in the series Saeko shows her sadistic side while fighting "them" and explains to Takashi that she was this way before the start of the series. Saeko's romantic history has been rather lightly touched upon. Only speaking of her liking a boy in the past but has never been able to convey her feelings. Also, it is supposed that Saeko has developed intimate feelings toward Takashi as she always blushes when he talks about her clothing or in the mall in the manga, she can be seen fighting over Takashi with Rei after she declares that she should "comfort" her friends as companions to the best of her ability Summary :Four years prior to the start of the story, a man had attempted to assault her. Armed with her bokken, she easily disposed of the would-be assailant, breaking several of his bones before the police came. This experience revealed her sadistic tendencies; she enjoyed holding the power to inflict pain on another human being. In addition to her reliance on killing the undead in order to survive, Saeko continually struggles with this part of her self, which causes momentary weaknesses in her otherwise strong demeanor. At the begining of the series Saeko escapes with the other main characters and Shido's group. After being seperated from Takashi and Rei, Saeko and the others leave Shido's group to meet up with Takashi and Rei. The group later takes residence at Shizuka's friends appartment where they wait out the night however due to an incident they are forced to leave. The group later encounters Saya's parents and stay at their residence where they gain supplies and other items needed to find Takashi and Rei's parents. : :(Manga) *They stop at Takagi's parents house and gathers supplies as well as a good rest break. Here, Saeko and Rei have their first heightening of tensions as they fight over for Takashi. After "they" invade the Takagi residence the group escapes but are later force to split up due to the large amounts of "them". Saeko and Takashi leave the group to act as bait so that the others can escape to a meeting spot. While seperated from the others with Takashi, Saeko and him escape to a sanctary where they spend the night and Saeko tells Takashi about her sadistic side. After telling Takashi her story and encountering a group of undead afterwards, for a second Saeko considers letting herself get taken away. She is stopped by Takashi who restores her confidence and resolve. Saeko has faith in Takashi's ability to lead the group through a crisis. In addition, she is hinted to have romantic feelings for him; at the very least, he is the reason she continues to fight. They later meet up with the others where they rest at a mall. After Saya Takagi mentions that Takashi and Kohta are the most likely to "lose it and become a danger to themselves", Saeko simply replies that she will try to help them out as much as possible as companions. This raises some doubts from Rei and Saeko responds by "don't forget i'm of the female sex". This leads to a scene where theres a lot of tension between the girls. Later, Saeko is seen sitting next to Takashi and talking to him in a flirtatious manner, while Rei tries to fight over Takashi but accidently Rei gives him a sexual stimulant, causing an awkward moment between the three : :(Anime) * After leaving Shizuka's friends apartment, the group crosses the river in Shizuka's friends humvee. After an incident at a wire fence, Saeko and Takashi end up being separated from the rest of the group as they were rescued by Takagi's mom while they tried to draw the attention away from the group. After being separated, the two head toward a previous sighted motorcycle store. There, they locate a amphibious ATV with 6 wheels. They later head back to the river bank and journey to a small sandbar in the middle of the river. After arriving at the riverbank, Takashi questions if Saeko has any person that she has in mind, which she says yes to, and they abruptly leave the sandbar and head towards Takagi's house. After they found out that the road is infested with too many zombies, they head to a park and continuously let the ATV run in circles in a fountain to attract the zombies. As they are fighting their way towards Takagi's house, Saeko was killed many zombies efficiently until she encountered a cluster of zombie children which causes her to space out and freeze. Takashi comes to her rescue and shoots one of the kids in the head, before taking her hand and running to a temple. In the temple, Takashi learns about Saeko's sadistic side and about how she enjoyed beating up her would-be molester four years ago. This causes Takashi to feel bad for her as she mentions that how can a girl like her have something pure as love and thats why she never conveyed her feelings to the person she liked. Takashi stops her abruptly and grabs her hand and leans in for what seems to be an intimate kiss off-canon. The next day, they head out of the temple, to only find them being surrounded by zombies. Saeko, even after the previous night's events, still hesitated, but Takashi comes up and grabs her left breast and tells here that if she needs a reason to fight, then fight for both of their survival and how that Takashi will always think that Saeko is the coolest girl ever. After hearing those statements, Saeko returns to her old self and massacres the entire horde. After killing the last zombie, she says "I'm WET!" probably referring to the "orgasm" she feels when she is being sadistic. While running to Takagi's house, she stops Takashi and hold his hand asking him "you will take responsibility, right?" with an expression as if they were dating. This could be interpreted in several ways, such as take responsibility for her actions or be responsible for her pregnancy if they had sex that night at the temple. Later, they arrive at Takagi's house and is shown walking there together with arms around each other intimately, much to the chagrin of Takagi. : : Trivia *Saeko is the president of the school's kendo club. *She is the person responsible for realizing that knocking the zombies over is almost as effective as killing them. *Saeko appears not to like Shido just like the rest of the group. *Saeko higly values promises, this is shown when she is more concerned over keeping her promise with Takashi than worrying about her partents. *Saeko can withstand cold water with only making a mature "moan" that is surprisingly "seductive" *According to Morita ,Saeko ranks as the number one hottest female student. *In the third extra chapter Morita tells Takashi his fantasy of Saeko wearing nothing but an apron and a thong but ironically she actually does wear that attire infront of Takashi later on in episode 6 and even manages to score a kiss in episode 9 *Saeko drools while in her sleep. *Saeko's intrests involve cultural japanese things such as coy fish. *Saeko doesnt like getting wet. *In chapter 17 or episode 9 of the anime, Saeko tells Takashi to take responsibility, this can either mean that she eiter wants him to take responsibility for her actions or it can be a pun on something a girl says to a guy when she is pregnant. *In episode 7 of the anime, the drool on Saeko after she sleeps on Takashi's lap is commonly mistaken and erotically misinterpreted as Saeko giving Takashi a fellatio *In episode 9 of the anime, as Saeko and Takashi left the shrine, it is seen that Saeko is tightening skirt. This lead to many fans speculating Saeko had sex as there is no reason to tie a skirt on in the morning unless she took it off the previous night. This also corresponds to the "you will take responsibility, right" pun that occurs only moments later *It can easily assumed Saeko currently likes Takashi because of the many instances provided in the anime and the manga *Every time Takashi comments on her clothing or sees her in a new attire, she blushes profusely, which hint towards that she in a way, likes Takashi *Despite already appearing in only a thong and an apron in front of Takashi, she got embarrassed when her uniform is wet and is see through. *In a chapter in the manga while they are in the mall, Saeko reminds Rei that Saeko is of the female sex and would comfort Takashi if need be, creating a large tension between these 2 female characters as Saeko openly hinted that she will do anything for Takashi, be it sexual or just a regular demand *Saeko does not consider Saya as competition for Takashi *A scene in the anime which shows her boobs dodging a bullet causes fans tp dub it the boob matrix scene. Really intense boob movement and Saeko's boobs have been now considered to be able to move at supersonic speeds. Fans speculate that if Saeko's boobs shot off and became missles, they wouldn't be surprised Category:Characters